ZaDr Hate That i love you
by Kitty110123
Summary: Part one of 4 of ZaDr Hate that i love you- Zim finds Dib in he's house and Dib finds out something very embarrassing that Zim knows, but possibly.. Zim likes it, or does he? read to find out more;
1. Hate that i love you Chapter 1

It was a Dark night and the sky was purple and Zim was in he's Lab, Sitting in he's Chair looking at the pitch dark wondering when and how he will destroy earth. Then all the sudden a alarm went off and Zim looked hastily to the red alarm going off "DIB!!" He said in a loud tone like when he always talks. He then Ran up too the elevator and went up to the house floor and climbed out of the toilet and slipped "AHHH! MY HEAD!! Its STUCK! GIR! HELP ME! I CANT BREATH!!" Zim said screaming and it sound kinda muffled. Gir looked away from The Scary Monkey Show and he's eyes were all wide and innocent. "Awww, I'll miss the scary Monkey show!" Chocking sounds came in from the toilet "GIR PLEASE!!HELP YOUR MASTER!!"Then Gir randomly jumped off the couch and he's eyes turned red "YES SIR!" Gir ran over towards the Toilet and pulled he's masters head out of the toilet along with he's Body. "Good Gir... NOW!! Go find that Dib Stink and bring him too me!" Girs eyes were still red and randomly turned Blue again and stuck he's robot tongue out "I'm gonna go find a bee!" The little Robot then walked away. As Gir Left Zim walked into the living room, it was very quite. Then Zim heard a noise and looked up on the ceiling. and Dib was holding onto wires on the ceiling and waring a ninja suit and had a video camera. "DIB!!" Zim yelled. "Ha Ha HA You cant hide from me ZIM! i got you all on Camera and im going to EXPOSE YOU!!" Dib said with a smug smirk on he's face. "Oh your wrong Dib, you show that film and something very bad..will happen..." Zim snickered an evil laugh after saying that. "Like what?" Zim turned away "Hmmm... i think its better if i don't tell" Dib got a confused yet angry look on he's face. "Your Fibbing Zim!!" Zim turned back to face him face by face and held a tape recorder. "Wha-whats that?" Zim looked into he's eyes "Oh.. nothing really." Zim Played the tape and then weird moaning sounds sounding like dib came from it. Dib twitched and cocked an eyebrow "...How-h-h-how did you get that!?" Zim continued playing the Tape "Tape recorder: oh zim.. you want me don't you?? oh yeahh... do it harder?..if you insist Zim" Dib Blushed in embarrassment and turned away from Zim. "I can use this Tape against you.. unless you want to let people know you are umm.. HOMOSEXUAL" Zim said while rubbing he's hands together and giving a evil look while shadows covered he's face. Dib dropped the camera too the floor and it broke "..." their was silence across the room. After a couple minuets Zim broke the silence of awkwardness. "So... you like me Dib stink?.." Zim looked to the ground. "...i dont know.. i still hate you though..." Zim looked up and noticed Dib was blushing but he's face looked angry as well. "Its ok Dib, i cant blame you, i am pretty SEXY!!" Zim yelled clenching he's fist in the air. But yet after he said that their was silence once again. Dib then walked away from Zim and looked to the ground and Zim looked at he's tear drops hit the floor like rain would on a sidewalk or road. Surprisingly Zim kinda felt like asking what was wrong, but knowing Zim he didn't and their was more silence. Dib then wiped he's tears off with he's sleeve coat and ran up to Zim and kissed him hardly. Zim couldn't believe Dib did such a thing but weirdly he warped he's arms around him and closed he's eyes trying to enjoy he's first kiss, as did Dib. After the Kiss Zim pulled away from him "I CANT HAVE EMOTIONS FOR YOU BIG HEADED DIB!! I AM AN IRKEN INVADER I CANT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!!" Dib looked to the ground and wiped of the spit from the lips from their kiss "Its ok Zim.. i understand, i still hate you anyways.. i just.. i don't know!" Dib ran out holding he's head and tears running down he's delicate cheeks. Zim looked and saw him slowly dissapeared into the night and he looked to the ground and slowly closed the door. Zim sighed and looked to the ground. "I FOUND A BEE!" Said the little robot. "Good for you gir..." Gir was kinda concerned and looked up to he's sad master "Master, is their something wrong? DO YOU NEED A HUG!?" Zim poped an eye and frowned "No thanks Gir, its nothing you should be concerned about." He's master walked out of the room leaving gir alone. Gir then looked to the floor to find a camera that was a little broken, he then found a tape and put it into the Television. Gir sat on the couch and watched the television and saw He's Master and the so called Dib stink kissing. Zim then walked back into the room "GIR!! Don't watch that!!" Zim quickly ran over to the TV and took the tape and smashed it too little tiny pieces as he stomped on it. "I never knew you loved Dib master!!" The alien boy walked into a shadow and frowned "Now i do gir.. and this is a bad Problem.." Gir scratched he's little metal head and questioned he's master "Why?" Zim then came out of the shadows "BECAUSE GIR! an Invader cant have Gooey lovey dovey feelings! especially for a FILTHY HUMAN!! and a BOY ONE AT THAT!! If the Tallest found out they'd.. I cant imagine what they would do! they care so much about me! they think i am a wonderful Invader and then when they find out my emotions for the Dib monkey, they will be disappointed and dis continue my Mission!!" Gir looked at he's alien master with a weird face "Im gonna make Taco's!" Gir hopped off the couch and skipped to the kitchen and Zim smacked he's forehead "WHY do i even BOTHER with that S.I.R of mine!!" Zim then walked back into the Kitchen and climbed back into the toilet and went threw the elevator and stepped out of it into the darkness. He's eyes were glowing red and then turned on the tape of Dib moaning, he didn't find it too be any fun nor good nor enjoying too hear it before Dib kissed Him. "...maybe...just maybe... Dib isn't such a bad Human after all..." Zim said holding himself in confusion in the dark.


	2. Hate that i love you chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim woke up on the He's Base floor and wondered if he and Dib that night actually kissed or if it was a dream. "Uhhh... wonder where Gir is..." He said holding he's head. Zim then heard a loud crashing sound and giggling from up in the house, Zim then quietly said to himself "Gir..." he then dusted himself off and made he's way to the elevator. as soon as he reached the house level he saw Gir playing with he's Piggy while laughing and screaming WOOSH. "GIR!! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!" Gir quickly stop what he was doing and smiled and Kart wheeled out of the room. After a moment of silence he then heard the doorbell ring. "GIR! Put your dog costume on!!" Gir smiled and zipped the dog suit on and pulled up the dog hood and answered the door. "HIII!!" He said while waving crazily. "Who is it Gir!?" ir turned back to he's master "Its Dib!!" Gir invited him in and Zim sat on the couch trying not too act weirdly because he didn't want to embarrass himself. "Hi Zim..." Zim looked at a random object so he didn't haft to make eye contact with Dib. "What do you want Dib?" Dib coughed and scratched the back of he's head "Well... lately i don't know what I'm doing... i just.. wanted too see you again." Zim blushed but tried to cover it up, But Dib noticed and got up on the couch. "You know Zim.. you look pretty hot when your nervous.." Said Dib, but while saying that he was nervous and shaky himself. Dib gulped in nervousness feeling butterflies in he's stomach and felt like he was going to project vomit out of he's mouth. "...Thanks.. Haha.. Gulp You.. you do too Dib stink" They both were blushing and they both didn't realize Gir was watching them. Zim then realized "GO GIR!!" Gir ran out the room giggling. "So Zim... we are alone now..." They both looked at each other Romantically, they both leaned in for a kiss but Zim was shaky and accidentally fell on Dibs Lap. "What is this i feel pointing towards my head Dib?" Dib Blushed "Its nothing really" Zim chuckled "Dib Monkey, you really don't think I'm that innocent do you?" Dib opened he's eyes widely "..Haha. not really.." Zim could still tell Dib wasn't all that comfortable, but he could tell he loved Zims head touching he's lap. "Big headed Dib... you can ease up, you know?" Zim said in a calm voice which he never did before now. "Oh.. i am F-f-f-fine! Zim don't worry about me! i am just not used to us... touching..or anything..." Zim looked away from Dibs eyes, which he just noticed were a really pretty color. "Dib, i never noticed before but your eyes..." Dib sighed "Their Dorky, huh? that's what Gaz says too me all the t-" Zim interrupted "No... i think.. their... well, their the first thing Ive never noticed beautiful here on earth." Dib blushed yet again and formed a smile on he's face. "..Thanks Zim.." Zim then got up off of Dibs Lap and looked at the floor with he's Antennas down. Dib then grabbed Zims chin and moved it towards He's Lips. Then their lips met once again. They felt more comfortable then they did the last time and made out on the couch while holding each other and rubbing each others body zim running he's glove covered hands through Dibs hair and Dibs hand going up Zims uniform. Then all the sudden Gir walked in and they pulled away from each other and Dib popped up off the couch "WELL GOTTA GO ZIM! SEE YOU TOMMROW!!"

Zim tried to run after him "NO! DIB WAIT!!" Dib yet again dissapeared. Zim turned around and gave Gir a pissed off look "LOOK WHAT YOU DID GIR!!" Gir adorably hugged he's piggy while Zim was yelling at him. "GIR ARE YOU LISTENING TOO ME!!" Gir continued closing he's eyes while hugging he's piggy. "I GUESS NOT!!" Zim then put on he's shitty disguise and walked out the front door. "Well If Dib wont come to me I'll certainly come too him" He then chuckled and realized how wrong and perverted he was getting "I will certainly make myself come onto him..hehe"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Hate that i love you Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was around 8:51 at night, and Zim was Nazi walking down the street. 5 minuets later he reached Dibs house and noticed Dib was still awake considering light was coming out of the window from he's room. Zim then thought too himself "wh-h-h-hy am i even CONSIDERING TO VISIT DIB!!" Zim shook he's head in confusement and then stood looking at the ground. He then heard music coming up from he's room, Zim was tempted too see what he was doing. So he clicked a little tiny button on he's shows and flew up in the air and peeked into Dibs window, their he saw Dib crying to music was which ZIM never did. He noticed the Lyrics were by Stacey Orrico(Stacie)-Stuck On You on the CD cover. Zim looked at the sad confused homosexually confused boy with guilt and confussion. He then decided to not spy on Dib and knock on the front door and ask to see he's new crush/hater. So he lowered down to the Ground and turned off the shoes so he can walk normally. he then walked up too the door and rang the bell, and Gaz answered it. "Hello...what the hell do you want?" Zim popped an eye and cocked an eyebrow "I AM HERE too see DIB!!" Gaz allowed Zim inside and Gaz yelled for he's brother to come down stairs.

-Up in Dibs room-

Sniff Moap "...why is this happening to him i HATE ZIM!" saying while pulling he's hair.

-Gaz yelling from down the steps "DIB! SOMEONE WANTS TOO SEE YOU...!!"

Dib quickly wiped off he's tears from he's jacket sleeve and ran down the hallway and down the steps to find zim standing at the end of them. "Zim...w-w-what are you doing here?" Zim walked up the steps so he can speak to him eye too eye "Dib.. I'm afraid i have...FEELINGS!! for you.. i mean i hate you.. but..." Gaz Interrupted "Phhssshhh!..Fairy boys!" and walked out and into the living room to play her Game slave 2 game once again. They both had another awkward silence moment once again and Dib broke the ice "Zim... i hate you...Sniff" Zim frowned "I hate you too Dib..." And then their faces started to get closer and closer to each others faces. "But..." They both looked into each others eyes and both accidentally said at the same time "i love you.." Then they attacked each other by kissing and fell on the floor groaning while making out. Then Zim quickly jumped off Dib and screamed and hit himself and countless objects "ZIM!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zim continued yelling "I CANT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! YOUR HUMAN!!" Zim quickly ran too dibs room to find a gun on he's computer desk. "Zim.. What are you doing!?" Said Dib with eyes widened and scared. "I'm a failure as an invader! i have no purpose too live anymore!i failed!" Zim looked down to the ground and started to tear up. "Zim... your not a failure...but your not a winner either... but...either am i..so that makes the two of us zim.. we were never able to defeat one another.. but.. maybe we can succeed.. if we work together?" Zim's eyes popped open widely and he's jaw widened of the thought "But dib... i want to Destroy the world.. and you.. want too do the opposite." Dib looked out the window and noticed kids from school hanging out across the street, the kids who made fun of him and called him looser and crazy, and zim also realized the kids next door, the ones who called him freak with green skin and looser and other rude names as well. "Zim... maybe if we work together..we can make people pay.." Zim looked away from the window "You know..that's not a bad idea Dib-stink" They looked at one another and smiled evilly as shadows covered their faces. After a half n hour of laughing evilly they walked out of the room holding hands and looking forward to bringing pain to the ones who brought pain to them. As soon as they got outside all the kids noticed Zim and Dib were holding hands. "HAHA!! I KNEW IT! Zim and Dib are FAGGS!!" said a popular Bitchy Girl from across the street. Zim and Dib looked at each other and smiled and walked across the street. But as each step Zim and Dib took closer to them they stepped back. "Whats wrong Popular Kids? to scared to see us?" they all looked at Zim and Dib weirdly. "Why don't you both go ram each others asses?" Zim walked up and let go of Zims hand "We plan on doing that later!! and--" Zim just realized what he said out loud and he looked back and say Dib blushing. "i-i-i mean!! DAMN YOU POPULAR MEAT SACK HUMANS!!" Zim Picks up Dib and runs screaming. "Zim where are you taking me!?" Zim kept running" To my house DIB!!" "For what?" Said dib curiously. "We are going to do something" Zim said naughty-ishly


	4. Hate that i love you Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Reaching Zims odd House Zim dropped Dib on the couch and lied on top of him and he kissed him hardly. They both made Mmmmmmm Sounds and Dib just let Zim do whatever he wished to Him. Zim the knew what Humans like. Zim got up off the couch and yelled at House too play music and sexy music at that. as soon as the music started zim slowly took of he's uniform and rubbed he's chest and then he slowly took of he's pants and danced around a little even though he couldn't dance at all. Dib rather enjoyed it and made a sound like "booiiiiinnnnnnggggggggg" hoping Zim would Understand, which he did. Zim then went back on top of Dib and felt he's Touching he's hot alien Body. "You like this don't you Dib?" Zim then licked he's lower stomach but sadly Dibs pants were still on but Dib removed he's jacked at shirt. "Zim.. i have my pants on" Zim looked up too Dib "well...we can quickly change that cant me?" Zim then un buttoned he's pants and took them off -Cuts of to only where you can see Dibs face- "Oh zimm!! ohhh!! Loud breathing"

-3 Hours later-

Zim and Dib are found naked on the couch and zim gets up and drags Dib into he's Base and puts him in force field.

"Z-zim? what are you doing?" Zim stepped out of the shadows "Doing what i should of done a long time ago before i had feelings for you! you tried ruining my plans before! but that was before i loved you! now.. i haft to destroy you before this goes any further dib!"

Zim then pushes a button and the computer says "Oxygen level lowering in 5 minuets"

Dib felt betrayed and thought he and dib were really getting along but he could see the pain in Zims eyes, the anger, the confusion, tears, Dib knew he had emotions deep down in he's heart, just growing up on he's planet he was never taught about them nor allowed to show them for some odd reason of because he's an Invader.

"Zim! Stop! You don't want too do this! think of how much we can accomplish with each other!? think of all the revenge we will give to others who hurt us and called us names! Zim i know you love me! and you know i love you too! Please don't do this!!" cried Dib. Zim held he's arms together and tears ran down down he's cheeks. "Dib... i love you but we are meant to be enemies this just isn't right! I'm suppost to be an Invader! and your suppost to be...YOU!! i don't know Dib this has gotten way out of hand!" Dib shaked and fell to the ground "FINE FINISH ME I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYWAYS! EVERYONE THINKS iM INSANE!! I HAVE NO FRIENDS! NO REAL DAD WHO IS WILL BE ALWAYS HERE FOR ME AND NOW... I-I-I I WONT HAVE YOU! and ZIM YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME SINCE YOU FOUND ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!! PLEASE ZIM!!" Zim then Hit the button on the wall and the computer said Oxygen Levels rising again and the force field turned off and zim and Dib were standing atleast 5 feet from one another with their shadows behind them and the only light in the room was from the glowing neon purple light from the computer. "Zim..." Zim then looked at Dib with tears in he's eyes like a puppy dog would have "Yes dib...?"

"I hate you twice as more... and i never wanted you as much as i do right now" Zim looked up from the ground with a slight smile "Same here with you too Dib stink" They both walked towards each other and kissed each other once more. "COMPUTER!! play the song Stacey Orrico(Stacie)-Stuck On You!!" Dib then smiled slightly as well and they bothed hugged each other while listening to the song, dib then whispered "...i will kill you one day Zim..Sniff" Zim then hugged him tighter "Then your coming with me"

-It zooms out to Zim and Dib holding each other in the dark while the song Stacey Orrico(Stacie)-Stuck On You is playing-

The end


End file.
